Hey, Sasuke
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: ItachiSasuke— Hei, Sasuke. Mungkin tidak akan ada lagi hari esok untukku. Karena itu dengarkanlah yang kukatakan ini baik-baik.


Disclaimer

**oxoxoxoxo**

Hei Sasuke,

Aku senang sekali waktu ibu memberitahu kalau aku akan punya adik bayi dan tidak sabar menunggu untuk bisa bermain denganmu. Setiap hari aku pasti bertanya pada ibu, "Apa sudah bisa ketemu adik sekarang?" tanyaku polos. Aku agak kecewa waktu ibu menjawab, "Belum Itachi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat". Tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah menunggu lima tahun untuk ini, dan kalau di suruh tinggal menunggu beberapa hari aku rasa aku tidak akan keberatan.

Hei Sasuke,

Aku sudah bisa melihat seperti apa wajahmu. Wajahmu kecil, matamu bulat, rambutmu hitam, dan semua hal yang ada padamu identik dengan ciri khas klan kita. Tapi entah kenaa ketika melihatmu aku punya firasat akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kita. Sesuatu yang besar yang telah menanti kita. Tapi aku juga belum tahu apa itu jadi biar waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Hei Sasuke,

Aku sangat berharap bisa mendengar suaramu ketika kau sudah bisa berbicara. Tapi yang aku inginkan bukanlah mendengarmu berbicara untuk pertama kali, melainkan aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku kakak untuk pertama kali. Dan ketika kudengar kau bilang, "I.. cha.. chi.. nii-chan" walau agak tersendat tapi itu adalah suara yang paling manis yang pernah kudengar.

Hei Sasuke,

Tahu tidak? Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Berlatih ninjutsu bedua atau sekedar bermain seperti layaknya kakak dan adik pada umumnya. Namun sayang sekali, tugas selalu saja datang menggangguku seperti tak akan kunjung habis walaupun usiaku juga baru 12 dan kau baru 7 tahun. Apa boleh buat? Kita terlahir sebagai shinobi.

Hei Sasuke,

Aku sangat menyukai waktu dimana kau merengek-rengek padaku untuk menemanimu berlatih jurus shuriken. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak permintaanmu, namun sayang aku tidak bisa. Oleh karena itu aku hanya menjentikkan jariku ke dahimu, alih-alih perasaan kecewamu dan perasaan kecewaku.

Hei Sasuke,

Di malam purnama itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tercepit diantara keluarga kita dan desa Konoha, dan salah satunya harus dimusnahkan agar aku bisa bebas. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menetapkan hati untuk menyudahi riwayat klan kita. Memilih jalan hidup sebagai pembantai klanku sendiri yang berusaha memberontak pada desaku. Walau pilihanku mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar tapi harus ada seseorang yang menyudahi konflik antara Uchiha dan Konoha, dan aku memutuskan kalau orang itu adalah aku.

Hei Sasuke,

Aku tahu aku sangat salah dalam hal ini. Membiarkanmu hidup seorang diri dengan seluruh dunia yang sudah kurengut darimu, sehingga kau ikut menanggung akibat atas semua dosa yang kuperbuat. Berjuang sendiri dalam dunia yang dingin ini. Namun waktu itu tubuhku tidak juga bergerak walau otakku sudah mengirim perintah untuk mengakhirimu seperti ayah dan ibu. Seperti terhipnotis, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hei Sasuke,

Lidah memang lebih tajam dari pedang. Dan aku telah menusukkan pedang itu padamu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Sebilah pedang ditanganku ini ternyata memiliki dua mata pedang. Dan pedang yang menusukku lebih tajam daripada sisi yang mengenaimu. Aku tidak berharap kau akan mempercayainya, tapi sungguh. Memprovokasimu untuk membenciku dan membuatmu ingin membunuhku adalah hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan bakal terjadi dalam hidupku, bahkan dalam mimpi terburukku sekalipun. Tapi sudahlah, hanya dengan cara ini kau pasti akan mencariku dan takdir kita sebagai kakak adik yang spesial belum usai.

Hei Sasuke,

Aku tahu aku ini hanyalah pecundang yang hampir setiap saat berusaha untuk mencari tahu kabarmu secara diam-diam. Aku adalah kakak kandungmu tapi aku harus membayar mahal untuk informasi yang kudapat jika aku ingin tahu kabar tentangmu. Ironis, ya?

Hei Sasuke,

Setiap tahun aku selalu aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu. Kau memang tak bisa mendengarnya langsung dariku karena kita tak mungkin bertemu, oleh karena itu aku mengucapkannya pada angin dan berharap ia akan berhembus serta membawa salamku ke tempat dimanapun kau berada.

Hei Sasuke,

Mungkin saja tidak akan ada hari esok untukku dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengulanginya lagi nanti, jadi dengarkanlah apa yang kukatakan ini baik-baik.

Hei Sasuke,

Selamat ulang tahun, aku selalu menyayangimu.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hey, Sasuke**

**By cattleya.queen**

**Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dedicated to Sasuke and everyone born on July 23rd**

**e****specially for me whose birthday is on July 22nd**


End file.
